


Get Hooked On Loving Hard

by monkiainen



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Parallels, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubles with cars can sometimes create parallels with real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Hooked On Loving Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Car trouble (any movie)_ for Round 15 of smallfandomfest

”Why did you think it was a good idea to take that turn?” Brian demanded from Dom. Thanks to Dom’s complete inability to accept any advice when it came to directions, there were now stranded in the middle of nowhere when their car had broken down.

“Just shut up and let me fix this thing, alright?” Dom grumbled, clearly irritated. It was just a wrong turn, damn it! No need to get bitchy about it. Sometimes Brian was even worse than Letty, Dom muttered to himself and turned his attention back to the engine.

It was quiet for a while, apart from Brian’s sighing. Soon the blond just couldn’t take it anymore, and questioned Dom: “Do you even know what’s wrong with it?”

That was it. Dom was finally losing patience with the whole situation. “I’m trying to find it out, god damn it, and it would be so much easier if you could stop that nagging for a while! Can’t you see I’m trying to work here, you asshole?” Dom nothing but shouted to Brian, breathing heavily. Stupid ungrateful punk. If it weren’t for Dom’s driving skills, their car wouldn’t be the only thing broken down.

“Fine. Whatever. Have it your way. I’m getting out of here. Have a nice day, jerk.” Brian shrugged, grabbing his jacket and starting a hike back to where they were coming from. He didn’t have to listen to Dom’s bad attitude over a thing that wasn’t even his fault to begin with. For all Brian cared, Dom was a big boy and could take care of himself with or without Brian.

“Hold on, wait, you can’t just leave me here! Where do you think you’re going?!” Dom shouted after Brian.

“Somewhere more peaceful. Call me when you get tired of getting nowhere.” With those words Brian walked away, leaving Dom standing stunned. What the hell? Was Brian being serious? Whatever. Dom didn’t need Brian to get their car fixed. Right at that moment, Dom could hear the clouds rumbling and soon the skies opened to the mother of all rainstorms. Go figure.

“Oh for crying out loud… and I thought this day wouldn’t get any worse than it is.” Dom muttered, soaking wet. Brian better have some good ways to get him all warm and dry again.

* * *

“You did what?” Dom wasn’t quite sure if he had heard Brian correctly. It couldn’t be… but why would Brian lie to him about something so big?

“Please don’t make me say it.” Brian whispered, embarrassed. It seemed to be his default mode these days, screwing over and making himself look like a fool in Dom’s eyes.

“I really, really want you to explain yourself, because I have a hard time grasping what you just said. Just… make me understand, okay?” Dom pleaded. It hurt him to see Brian so… vulnerable. It was only a car, after all. Brian was more important to him than any car in the world, even the Charger.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Brian deflected, turning away. He just wanted to be left alone.

Dom realized if he didn’t stop Brian now, the younger man would only retire to his room, feeling sorry for himself. Dom thought fast, and decided to try to lighten up the mood with humour. He just hoped it would work.

“You are impossible, you know that? I’m starting to think you are jinxing our cars on purpose.”

Brian stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face Dom. “Now why would I do that?”

Dom smiled silently to himself, before replying “Because you love watching me working on them, all greasy and sweaty.”

That got him a big goofy smile from Brian. “Oh shut up”, Brian retorted, rolling his eyes. Dom could see Brian didn’t really mean what he said, though.

“Make me.”

The night was spent in passion, both men taking turns in making the other scream in ecstasy.

* * *

“I’m sorry about your car.” Brian felt so bad for crashing Dom’s car. It wasn’t his fault, damn it! Stupid kids who couldn’t drive their cars properly.

“Nah, it’s okay. I can always get a new one”, Dom shrugged. Truth to be told, it wasn’t the car he had been anxious about but Brian. The crash had looked pretty severe, and for a moment Dom had thought he had lost Brian for good. It was something he didn’t want go through ever again.

Brian looked at him disbelievingly. “Who are you and what you done to my lover? You’ve never been so laid-back before when you’ve lost a car!” Brian exclaimed. Back in the old days, when they were still new being a couple, Dom would sulk for days if someone even scratched his precious cars. And now? He had totally crashed Dom’s car and was told “It’s okay”? Something was amiss.

“Maybe I have discovered there’s more to life than just cars” Dom said quietly, taking Brian’s hands to his own and squeezing it tightly. He had to touch Brian, just to make sure he was still there.

“Oh.” The realization dawned on Brian. That’s why Dom wasn’t mad to him.

Dom smiled and pulled Brian closer. “Now come here and let me make it all better.”

* * *

“Are you fucking serious?” Dom growled, eyeing the Kia Brian had just drove in with suspicion. What was Brian thinking?

“Yes”, Brian grinned toothily, clearly enjoying the situation more than he should. Dom was so cute when he thought he was being all so butch and masculine.

“I don’t want that imported piece of shit anywhere near my garage!” Dom shouted, and Brian just kept on smiling.

“It has potential”, Brian offered.

“Potential, fuck my ass!” Dom declared, ready to wipe that stupid grin off Brian’s face.

“Right here and now? Okay.” Brian moved in front of Dom, tugging impatiently his trousers. Judging by the reaction of the certain part of Dom’s anatomy, he found the proposition very exciting.

“I didn’t mean it that way, and you know it.” Dom tried to look menacing, but it was really hard when all the blood from his brain had currently made its way to his erect cock. There could be worse ways to spend the afternoon.

“Shut the fuck up and bend over.”


End file.
